


No More Parties in LA

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Exhaustion, Inspired by Music, M/M, Partying, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: The tour lands in LA and Scott and Mitch are really excited to be home after months away, even if it's for just a few days. Mitch wants some down time but Scott wants to party.





	No More Parties in LA

**Author's Note:**

> I would never think a Kanye West song would make me write something related to scomiche and yet here we are... My brain is full of surprises I guess. But this was fun to write, I hope you like it as much as I did! xx

This tour felt backwards, they started the european leg first, and were now doing the american. They were more than thrilled to be heading for LA, they had two shows scheduled. Mitch was more than happy to finally be able to sleep on his own bed, on his own bedroom, on his own house, after countless nights on hotel beds.

They had a day off before the first show and one before the second. Scott was overexcited, making plans with all his friends, he was going to party every second he was home. Mitch was also looking forward to seeing his friends too, after months on the road, so he agreed to go out with Scott on some of the things he invited him, but made plans of his own, with his friends only and a little bit time alone for himself, he was craving that.

Scott was walking by his side and the second they stepped out of the airport, he opened his arms, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Finally home.”

Mitch snorted at that, he was glad to have arrived, but he would only fully be as thankful as Scott once he got home, got a shower and laid on his bed. Scott was on his phone on their ride home, talking all energetic, but Mitch didn’t pay attention as he looked outside his window, seeing the familiar places that lead to his home.

He left his luggage near the door, he would carry all of them up later, right now was definitely not the time. Mitch made his way downstairs to his room, leaving Scott behind, he turned the water on his tub and undressed while it filled up. He got in and sat down, placing a bath bomb on the surface and watching amused as it undid itself. He relaxed and closed his eyes, he had all the time on the world.

After what could have been hours, he lost track of time immersed on his tub, Mitch got out and put his red and black robe, ready to order some food and calm down his stomach. Making his way upstairs, he heard some voices which only grew louder the closer to the top he got. He spotted a lot of familiar faces one he reached the first floor, Scott’s voice could be heard but he couldn’t be found. Mitch greeted everyone and quickly started to catch up, when he did spot Scott, he was still on the same clothes he had arrived, Mitch smiled at him from afar as he continued the conversation he was having.

He didn’t drank as much, but still felt a little bit tipsy, somehow the cup on his hand was always being filled. He felt tired after a while, and the alcohol mixed with that made him sleepy. Mitch didn’t want to be a rude host but he thanked the gods when people started to leave, he wouldn’t be able to handle it too much longer, not today. He hugged everyone goodnight and made his way downstairs while Scott was still chatting with someone at the front door. He fell face first on his bed and didn’t moved a muscle, sleep quickly caught him and he heard at distance his door being closed, he felt the bed on his side sink and a pair of arms around him, Scott nuzzled into his neck.

When he was finally going back to sleep, Scott talked. “Oh, we have barbecue tomorrow. I’ll wake you up.” Mitch tried to make a sound to acknowledge that, but maybe it didn’t left his mind, he fell asleep mid thought.

“Babe.” Mitch grunted in answer, not wanting to wake up and felt Scott kiss his jaw. “I have coffee for you.”

Those were the magic words, even though he wanted to sleep the entire day, coffee seemed to be a plausible excuse to wake up. He rolled and laid on his back, his eyes still closed and hand blindly reaching forward, meeting his very wanted coffee.

“We’re leaving in hour to Lindsey’s.” Scott was quicker than Mitch and stole a kiss before his mouth met the straw. Again, his answer was an acknowledgement noise, Mitch wasn’t fully awake yet, so that was understandable.

One hour and a half later, they were in Scott’s car, singing along the playlist, Mitch in a more human state than earlier. He wasn’t hungover, but he was definitely thirsty. Having rested properly, Mitch was in a better mood and felt comfortable, there were few people so it was intimate and not too loud, no one was drunk yet.

They left past nine, happy to see another friendly face they would miss in a couple days.

“Nicole wants to go out.” Scott said as he typed on his phone, the car stopped on a traffic sign.

“But we have a show tomorrow.” Mitch didn’t want to be a wreck on the next day.

“I know, we won’t get wasted.” Scott looked up at Mitch for an answer and he took a while to consider it, but he nodded, giving in to Scott’s puppy eyes.

They got home with just enough time to shower and get ready, picking up Nicole on the way, Mitch got more excited, she just had this effect on him. Scott headed to the bar first when they entered the club, and Nicole looked for a booth for them, Mitch wasn’t loose enough to hit the dance floor yet. But that quickly changed after the shots they did.

The sea of moving bodies didn’t bother Mitch, he didn’t care, he let it go. Unknown hands would touch his waist and he would feel bodies behind and in front of him, but they never stayed long enough, didn’t wander too far, and he knew why. Scott would always keep him safe, around him he could let go of his worries.

He doesn’t remember how they got home, he has no clue of who is the naked boy between him and Scott, but he would have to leave. As Mitch grabbed his phone to see what time was it, he saw that he and Scott would have to leave soon too, they had to grab lunch and go to rehearsal.

The show went perfectly, it was always nice to play on their second home and having their friends on the crowd and backstage. And because they were in Los Angeles, dinner after the show turned into a couple drinks, they had the day off tomorrow so everyone was very excited to party until dawn.

The phone kept buzzing, that’s what woke up Mitch on such an unholy hour. His hand reached for it on his bed but found nothing besides another body. This time Scott was the one making a noise in protest, Mitch finally opened one eye and got his phone, it was Candice.

“Hi baby, do you need me to pick you up?” Her cheerful and sweet voice threw Mitch off, he must be missing something.

It took him a couple seconds, and then he got it. “Yeah, yeah, sure. I just need to shower, can you bring me coffee?”

“Sure thing, see you in thirty.” She hung up and Mitch’s face fell into the pillow again. He knew he would fall back asleep in no time so he forced his body out of the bed, Scott seemed to read his mind and at the same time pulled Mitch closer.

“Scotty, no, I gotta go.” Mitch protested but made no effort to actually get out. Scott whined and squeezed him tight then let him go, Mitch gave him a soft kiss before going to the bathroom. He finished got ready just in time to hear Candice calling him again, he hooped at the car and greeted his friend, his hands desperately reaching for the coffee cup.

“Champagne?” Offered the tall brunette waiter as they arrived at the event.

“I never thought I would say this but, oh God, no. Thank you.” 

Thankfully this wasn’t demanding much of his energy, because he didn’t have much left at this point. Funny how this was the most chill moment he had once he got back, and yet he was surrounded by cameras and people. At least they were all talking about something he adored, which was fashion. They found their chairs and the show started pretty soon after that.

“Don’t even.” Scott said as Mitch was about to drop himself on the couch, he was home again. “It’s Tyler’s birthday, he said if you don’t go at least for a while he will post the p-”

“Alright, alright, fine. I’m going. Jesus.” Mitch grabbed whatever he needed and waited for Scott on the door.

It could easily be called a Lady Gaga power hour instead of a birthday party, which Mitch was certainly not complaining, he liked her as much as Tyler. They danced and drank around, he ran just in time of the cake war that started and hide behind Scott, he would never let his clothes ruin. The party slowed down and then they were heading back home.

Mitch felt himself being undressed and opened his eyes, confused for a second, he was on his bedroom, and Scott was helping him out of his fancy clothes. His limbs felt too heavy but he managed to lift his arms and Scott put down a shirt on him. He fell back to semi unconsciousness as Scott undressed himself and joined Mitch on the bed, his arms were soon wrapped around him and Mitch nuzzled his face on Scott’s neck. He was exhausted.

“Please baby, no more parties in LA.”


End file.
